You Can Without Me
by tangankiri
Summary: Bodoh! kenapa kau datang lalu pergi? kenapa harus masuk ke hidupku kalau akhirnya akan keluar? kenapa sok kuat padahal kau rapuh? Boboiboy bodoh!
1. chapter 1

You Can Without Me

by : tangankiri

*

*

*

\--

\--

-

"Cih, gangnya buntu!" ucap Yaya kesal. Keringatnya sudah bercucuran membasahi seragam miliknya. Sekarang ia terjebak, dilihatnya kebelakang pria bertopi itu sedang berjalan sambil memberikan tatapan tajam yang mengerikan.

"Akhirnya ketemu!" ujar pria itu sambil tersenyum menyeramkan. Ia kemudian mendekati Yaya. Melihat itu, sontak membuat Yaya ketakutan dan _refleks_ melangkah mundur.

"M... mau apa kau?!"

Pria yang ditanya hanya menatap dan terus berjalan mendekatinya, hingga punggung Yaya menjamah tembok kokoh dibelakang. Tidak ada lagi yang dapat Yaya lakukan, pria bertopi itu sudah sangat dekat dengannya.

 _"Siapapun... tolong aku!"_ Yaya ketakutan sekarang, bibirnya pucat pasi. Pria itu semakin dekat hingga menyisakan jarak sepuluh sentimeter saja.

"M... mau apa kau?!" tanya Yaya lagi dengan degupan jantung yang klimaks. Ia terkepung, kedua tangan kekar pria bertopi itu memblokir jalan keluar untuknya.

Tersenyum, tapi menyeramkan bagi Yaya. Pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung mancungnya menyentuh hidung milik Yaya.

Pria itu menjawab

"Mau apa-apain kamu!"

 **tbc?**

 **sila review :)**

 **i'm newbe okey :')**


	2. Chapter 2

You Can Without Me

by : tangankiri

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

~~~* Happy Reading *~~~

"Boboiboy," sapa perempuan paruh baya sambil mengintip dibalik pintu kamar bernuansa oranye. Ia tersenyum, melihat sesosok remaja SMA yang masih menutup matanya menggunakan tangannya yang kekar.

"Sayang,"

"Hmm." jawab Boboiboy sambil membalikkan badan atletisnya.

"Ayah dan Ibu mau berangkat ke Singapura." ucap wanita yang menyandang status sebagai ibu dari remaja yang masih berada di alam tidur.

reaksi yang tidak disangka-sangka, sang anak langsung terduduk sambil menatap tak percaya pada ibunya.

"Apa? secepat ini?" tanyanya.

"Iya, Sayang. Ayah dan Ibu ada kerja sama penting dengan salah satu perusahaan besar di Singapura," jawab wanita itu sambil mengelus rambut putranya.

Belum sempat Boboiboy memprotes, tiba-tiba Ayahnya datang dan menarik lengan Ibunya untuk segera pergi.

"Sudah, kita hampir terlambat. Boboiboy, jadilah anak yang baik selama kami tidak ada!" titah mutlak dari sang Ayah.

"Hmm, baik Ayah." jawab Boboiboy sambil menunduk. Padahal di dalam hatinya ia memprotes besar. Pasalnya, baru tadi sore orang tuanya itu pulang dari Johor, dan sekarang baru jam 3 subuh. Yang benar saja!

 **Di Teras**

"Kami berangkat sayang,"

"Hati-hati dijalan" jawabnya singkat.

...

Boboiboy, siswa populer seantero sekolah. Ketua ekstrakurikuler sepak bola serta siswa penyumbang prestasi akademik maupun non akademik terbanyak. Paras tampan, badan atletis, tapi dingin. Bayangkan ini adalah sosok yang selalu diangkat dalam sebuah novel teenfiction. Sempurna. Tak ada satu gadis pun yang mampu melihat sifat asli seorang Boboiboy.

Namun, jangan pernah mengira bahwa Boboiboy adalah _goodboy._ Salah!

Ia termasuk siswa yang sering keluar masuk diruang BK.

Membolos dan berkelahi. Kasus yang selalu membuatnya harus betah duduk di ruang BK dan diceramahi berjam-jam.

Boboiboy mempunyai 2 teman baik, Sai dan Shielda.

Say adalah ketua OSIS, sedangkan Shielda adalah sekretaris OSIS.

"Boboiboy, ayolah... hanya kau yang aku percaya untuk sekolah ini,"

"Tidak."

"Ayolah Boboiboy, aku sangat menyayangi sekolah ini. Sebentar lagi aku akan pindah, dan kau akan naik ke kelas 11."

"Lalu?"

"Kau sudah bisa untuk menggantikanku!"

"Aku tidak tau,"

"Bohong! lalu bagaimana kau mengurusi klub sepak bolamu, hah?"

"Aku akan mencalonkanmu, titik!"

"Huh terserah!"

"Hore, akhirnya kau mau!"

"Itu terpaksa"

"Tidak apa-apa, nanti juga kau bakal suka. Persiapkan visi misimu, urusan lainnya serahkan padaku."

Perbincangan itu berhenti saat terdengar bel masuk. Boboiboy sekarang harus bersiap menjadi ketua OSIS. Siapa yang bisa mengalahkannya dalam pemilihan nanti? Tidak Ada! sudah dipastikan dialah yang akan menang. Sai harus pindah karena Ayahnya dipindahtugaskan.

 **tbc?**

 **I'm sorry chapter ini garing. yah, ini hanya sesuai kemampuan. sebenarnya ini hanya untuk perkenalan. Boboiboy masih di Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia. pemeran utamanya, Yaya belum bisa dihadirkan untuk beberapa chapter. Konflik juga belum disajikan dalam chapter ini.**

 **di tunggu ya :)**

 **sile review :)**

 **salam,**

 **tangankiri :)**


	3. Chapter 3

You Can Without Me

by : tangankiri

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

Boboiboy menatap malas secarik kertas yang ia tulis,

"Visi misi ye? Ketua Osis? hm, menarik juga." gumam Boboiboy sambil memegang dagunya. Mengetuk-ngetukkan pen nya ke meja.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"Ibu, lihat! Boboiboy dapat piagam," ucap anak kecil bertopi oren dengan senyuman sumringah._

 _"Wah, hebat anak Ibu." balas wanita sambil mengelus kepala anak polos itu._

 _"Boboiboy dapat juara umum seangkatan, hebatkan Ibu? hehe," jawab Boboiboy memperlihatkan piagamnya pada Ibunya._

 _Ibunya menatapnya bahagia, mempunyai anak yang tampan dan cerdas. Siapa yang tidak bahagia._

 _"Tapi Ibu, Ibu guru menyuruh Boboiboy untuk meminta tanda tangan Ayah. Ini, disini!" ucap Boboiboy sambil menunjukkan letak yang ia maksud._

 _"Begitu ya, kalau begitu mintalah tanda tangan Ayah."_

 _"Ayah dimana, Bu?"_

 _"Ayah ada di balkon kamar sayang,"_

 _"Oke," jawab Boboiboy sambil melangkah pergi ke tempat yang disebutkan Ibunya._

 _..._

 _Tok, tok, tok..._

 _Pintu kamar tidak dikunci, Boboiboy langsung saja masuk dan pergi ke balkon. Dan menemukan Ayahnya sedang mengutak-atik laptopnya._

 _"Ayah,"_

 _karena tak ada sahutan, Boboiboy pun langsung saja menyampaikan maksud kedatangannya._

 _"Ayah, Boboiboy ingin minta tanda tangan." ucap Boboiboy sambil menyerahkan piagamnya._

 _Namun, Ayahnya tetap tak bergeming dari laptopnya. Melihat itu, Boboiboy kembali membuka suara._

 _"Ayah!"_

 _"Hishh! apasih Boboiboy! tidak lihat Ayah sedang mengerjakan dokumen penting!! hah!" Bentak Ayahnya._

 _mendengar bentakan dari Ayahnya, Boboiboy tersentak kaget. Bahkan hampir mengeluarkan air mata._

 _"M... maaf, B... Boboiboy hanya...hiks... ingin meminta Ayah untuk menandatangani ini." ucap Boboiboy yang setengah mati menahan tangisnya._

 _Ayahnya langsung merampas piagam tersebut dari tangan Boboiboy. Dan ditandatanganinya piagam tersebut. melihat itu, Boboiboy tersenyum tipis._

 _"Kau kira aku bangga? hanya dengan ini? semua anak teman Ayah juga bisa. Kau itu sama halnya dengan anak biasa yang ada di sekolah biasa, Boboiboy. Anak teman Ayah bahkan sudah pernah memimpin grup seangkatannya dalam membuat acara ulang tahun sekolah. Kau? Hanya ini?!" ucap Ayahnya sambil melempar piagam tersebut kedepan wajah polos Boboiboy yang menunduk diam menahan tangis._

 _"Jangan menangis! cepat ke kamarmu sekarang!! " Bentak Ayahnya lagi._

 _mendengar itu Boboiboy langsung mengambil piagamnya yang dilempar tadi dan segera keluar dari kamar orang tuanya._

 _..._

 _"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu padanya?" ucap wanita yang menyandang gelar istri dari seorang Ayah Boboiboy._

 _"Kenapa? memang benar yang aku katakan." ucap Ayah Boboiboy dengan acuh._

 _"Kau tidak pernah bangga padanya!"_

 _"Apa yang harus dibanggakan? hanya segitu yang dapat ia tunjukkan? aku bahkan bingung, apakah harus mempercayai dia sebagai penerus perusahaan. Dia tidak pernah menjadi pemimpin."_

 _"Bukan berarti dia tidak bisa,"_

 _"Terserahlah, aku sedang bekerja. Untuk apa membicarakan anak itu. Sudah, aku mau mengerjakan pekerjaanku!"_

 _Tanpa disadari, Boboiboy menguping pembicaraan kedua orang tuanya dengan linangan air mata yang membasahi pipi lembutnya._

 _"Pemimpin" gumam Boboiboy_.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

"pemimpin ya? Oke, aku terima," Boboiboy bicara sendiri dengan tersenyum semangat.

Besok adalah hari dimana ia harus menyampaikan visi misinya didepan semua warga sekolah. Kali ini ia sudah sangat siap untuk itu, ia harus menjadi ketua OSIS.

"Untuk Ayah." batin Boboiboy.

...

Di Perpus

"Boboiboy, apa kau sudah menyiapkannya?" tanya Sai yang langsung saja menghentikan Boboiboy yang sedang membaca.

"Iya, sudah."

"fyuh, ku kira belum."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku melewatkan kesempatan ini. Terimakasih Sai." ucap Boboiboy sambil tersenyum. Tak lupa para fans selalu siap memotret sang idola yang jarang sekali tersenyum. Membuat sang idola hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Tentu saja kawan, kau harus tunjukkan pada Ayahmu!"

"Tentu saja"

mereka berdua ber-tos ria.

"Oh ya, Boboiboy. Aku lupa memberitahumu bahwa saat masa jabatan, ketua OSIS akan melakukan penelitian selama satu semester. Dan bukan disekolah daerah kota, melainkan di sebuah pulau. Begitupun panitia OSIS."

"Benarkah? tak apa, sekalian aku bisa berlibur. Dimana biasanya penelitian itu?"

"Pulau Rintis."

"Pulau Rintis, hmmm,baiklah,"

"good luck untuk besok Boboiboy, aku akan ada di barisan paling depan."

"terima kasih"

"Pulau Rintis? bukannya itu kampungku? yash, apakah aku akan senang disana? atau sama seperti disini yang selalu dituntut ini itu? berdoa saja." batin Boboiboy.

 **"Seseorang telah menunggumu, Boboiboy. Sebuah kebahagiaan kecil yang kau idamkan selama ini. Namun, berhati-hatilah disana, banyak musuh yang berada dibelakangmu. Dan bersiaplah untuk menjalani takdirmu, entah baik ataupun buruk. Bersiaplah! Bersabarlah!"**

 **...**

 **TBC?**

 **SILE REVIEW :)**

 **HOREE, BENTAR LAGI YAYA AKAN MUNCUL :)**

 **STAY DI FANFIC INI YA :)**

 ***Untuk yang merieview fanfic ini, terima kasih banget, sebuah mood boster buat tangankiri. muaaahhhh, sayang kalian :)**

 **buat yang bilang fanfic ini terlalu pendek, ehehe, ini udah tangankiri panjangin kok :) semangatin terus ya tangankiri, biar bisa lanjutin fic ini. Babay...**

 **SALAM,**

 **tangankiri**


End file.
